


Feels So Good

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo surprises Lily with a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



She walks into the bedroom and sees him standing before the mirror.

“Why do you do that,” she asks as she walks up behind him and checks the straps of her favorite little black dress. The one he’s always trying on but never goes to the store to get one of his own.

“Do what,” he asks back. He knows what, it’s a game they like to play and it drives her crazy, even if she refuses to admit she enjoys it.

“Try on my things without any regard to tearing, stretching or otherwise damaging them,” Lily points out. It’s typical of Hugo that he never shows any concern for her feelings. It’s all about how he looks, how he feels. Is he beautiful enough, glamourous enough, pretty enough.

He is and that’s what drives Lily crazy. They may be cousins but seeing him dressed to the hilt in the best selections of her wardrobe drives her crazy. Every single time.

Five years. It’s been five years since Lily first caught him wearing her clothes, walking into her bedroom on the night before her sixteenth birthday and seeing him in her panties and bra. She couldn’t help herself, she threw him to the floor and before she knew it, they were waking up in bed together the following morning. 

Her cousin, her favorite cousin, her most favorite person in the world, the only one she’d ever slept with. It was a not-so-minor miracle that nobody had walked in on them. It wasn’t unheard of for cousins to share a bed during a sleepover, but they usually wore clothes.

But not that night and very infrequently since then.

“It’s not that bad, Lily,” Hugo observes. “I think I’ve finally figured out the right makeup to go with this dress.”

“My dress,” Lily replies.

“No,” Hugo points out, spinning around with his long flowing hair spinning about his head as he puts his hands on his hips, “my dress. I went out and bought my own. Yours is still in the wardrobe.”

“Oh really,” Lily says with a drawl worthy of Scorpius Malfoy as she walks over to her wardrobe to pleasantly discover her own dress hanging there. “And what, pray tell, brought on this bout of generosity?”

“I think I might finally be ready to reveal myself to the world,” Hugo obvserves.

“You’re joking!” Lily explodes. Of all the things Hugo could admit to, going out in public dressed as a woman is not something she’d have ever expected. Half the family already knows, but still it’s a secret he’s chosen to keep.

The two of them sleeping together, that’s something they don’t plan on ever revealing, to anyone.

“No,” Hugo says with an honesty you’ve never heard him speak with before, “I’m finally comfortable enough with who I am and who we are and I want the world to know.”

“I’m not telling the family about us,” Lily declares with the moral fortitude she learned from her grandma Molly. “I’m sorry but they’ll never accept us.”

“I know,” Hugo sighs, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t let the muggles see who we are, who we really are.”

“And if they ask us who we are,” Lily inquires, not totally sure she wants to know the answer. “I mean who we really are.”

“We tell them,” Hugo answers. “I’m Hugo and you’re my wife, Lily.”

“Wife,” Lily asks incredulously. “We’re going to tell people we’re married? I understand why we’re lying to our parents, Hugo. But why do we have to lie to the muggles?”

“Who says it’s a lie,” Hugo remarks with a grin. “You know I want to marry you, Lily and I fully intend to.”

“And after the nuptials, the bride’s family will team up with the groom’s family to murder the bride and groom,” Lily scolds as she walks up to Hugo and wraps her arms around his neck, his gorgeous, gorgeous neck, the one she’d kissed so many times as his hands had roamed oh so freely over her hips. “Grandma Molly will be the first in line to hex us into oblivion. Or have you forgotten how she reacted when Dominique came out as queer?”

“You know I adore our grandmother but she’s far too much a slave to her emotions,” Hugo observes. “And the reason she pitched a fit is because Dominique announced she was moving to America to join a commune with that witch she met at Ilvermorny.” 

Lily can’t help but sigh as she leans her forehead against Hugo’s. “So this wedding we’re going to have, I don’t suppose I get to be the one with the gorgeous wedding train? Or do you plan on outshining your beautiful bride to be?”

“Oh, I suppose I can be talked into letting you be the one to wear the dress,” Hugo teases. “So long as I’m allowed to throw the bouquet.”

Grinning madly, Lily can’t help it as she thwaps Hugo on the chest. “So are we going clubbing or not?”

“Of course we are,” Hugo admits as he rubs the spot on his chest where his girlfriend just hit him, “just let me find my heels, the black ones with the silver trim.”

“And the wedding?” Lily teases, not really expecting an answer.

“Ask me tomorrow,” Hugo announces as he pulls his favorite set of heels out from underneath the sofa, “when we go down to register for our license.”


End file.
